"Brine" entity
Many people say that the earliest Herobrine sighting was in early 2010. However, I am here to tell you that Herobrine appeared to someone only 3 days after the game was released to the public, that person was me. I didn't come out until 10 years later as I was nervous about what this would do to my reputation in my community, here is my story. It was May 13, 2009, I had literally just got Minecraft as a present for 3rd grade graduation (I receive a graduation present every year.) On my first day playing, I walked around my new world to see what I should do. At the time, Minecraft was called Cave Games, and there really wasn't anything to do. I walked around to see if there was anything to do for about 30 minutes before my computer started to lag. I called my dad in to help me check my computer (I was only 9 so there really wasn't anything I could do) and we found no problems with the connection. My dad left the room and told me to let the world load as we thought that was the only plausible explanation (besides possible flaws to the game only 3 days after it's release.) My dad seemed to have been correct, because after about 2 minutes of horrible lag, the game unfroze and I continued to explore the world. I left the game for a day out and came back on the game at 9:00 P.M. CST. When I joined the world I noticed a number of weird things. Number 1, anything in the distance slowly faded into darkness. Number 2, every block in the world switched to a red color instead of the green grass, much like the nether today. Number 3, The lag came back but nowhere close to as bad as before. And last but not least, Number 4, the outline of what looked like a pixel figure in front of me. Despite the lag, I decided to approach the figure in the excitement of a discovery in this seemingly bland game. As I approached, I saw a figure with white eyes and what resembled the Steve character. The character then did the impossible. In the original version of Minecraft, this figure typed in chat. I dismissed this as maybe being an NPC in the game until I got a glimpse of the message which read," This game is mine." After this message was sent, my game crashed with a code of 666 on the launcher screen. Minecraft did not work anymore on that version, so I decided to play the racing video game I got for my 2nd grade graduation, Midnight Club Los Angeles. A year later about, I was searching for minecraft on google and youtube to try to fix the error with my game. After a bit of searching, What I found horrified me. Another person met the same horrifying entity that I met, and there was a picture of him. After this, there was a surprising surge in people seeing this entity and due to that, I did not enter try Minecraft again until October of 2014. Miraculously, the game worked and I continued to play on the newer version. After about 3 months of playing, I noticed that my old world, where I saw this weird entity, was still in my world selection. I decided to enter the world. Everything was back to normal except for one thing, a sign. I walked up to the sign and read it. The sign said," Brine was here." I deleted that world and never played it again. It is April of 2019 and I otherwise have had an amazing experience with this game. This, my friends, was the first ever Herobrine sighting. Category:Herobrine Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text